I'm sorry Ed
by HippyChick2004
Summary: This take place after book 31. Gaia goes to see ED
1. Ed

This story is taking place after book 31. I would like some constructive criticisms please.  
  
Gaia was well and truly scared as walked up the cold stone stops of the City's hospital.  
  
"I'm doing the right thing," she told herself  
  
The sliding doors opened so Gaia could enter the home of the sick. And immediately felt ill. Gaia blonde her was disheveled and tangled, her eyes were baggy and rimmed with red from all the crying. Slowly Gaia walked up to the reception desk, the woman behind it wore a poppy liver spot on her left temple, her hair was pulled back into a very tight bun, she wore a totally painted on smile that reminded of those barbi dolls.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman asked with false niceness.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Ed Fargo"  
  
"Are you family member?"  
  
Gaia thought about this question very carefully, on the soaps they would always say know and end up knowing nothing.  
  
"Yes, I'm- I'm his sister"  
  
Technically that wasn't a lie cause they used to be really close.  
  
"Right- go to intensive care on the third floor, and it's the last room on the right"  
  
Gaia pressed the button for the elevator and waited. The elevator came and Gaia stepped in and hit the button for the third floor. It seemed to take an eternity before the doors finally opened again. Slowly Gaia walked down the pale white corridor that seemed to stretch out forever. Gaia was now in front of the paneled windowed door, there Ed lay in the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of his body, by his bedside table was a fruit basket and a few magazines. Gaia smiled Ed was sleeping with his mouth wide open he looked like a baby, innocent and as if nothing could touch him. Gaia quietly slipped into room and stood over him whilst the fresh salty tears run down her face. His life machine was making that beeping sound that let her know he was at least alive.  
  
"Ed, I'm so sorry- it's all my fault- I should have beat those nazi skinheads in the park but I couldn't Ed, I was totally scared out of my mind, I knew I'm meant to be fearless but I'm not anymore because I got it fixed, I'm finally normal- I thought I would never hurt anyone ever again but look how entirely wrong I hurt you...again...I'm sorry Ed, I'm totally sorry for everything"  
  
A single teardrop fell on Ed's cheek. Gaia turned to leave.  
  
"Gaia"  
  
Gaia turned to see Ed.  
  
"Ed, I'm sorry, I was just leaving..."  
  
"Gaia, why did you even bother coming?" Ed said. "Shouldn't you be with Jake?"  
  
"Ed, that's unfair and plus you're with Kai, If you want I'll leave"  
  
"Yeah, I would like that very much"  
  
Gaia left the room.  
  
"Hello" Gaia looked up to see Ed's Dad  
  
"Hi. Mr. Fargo"  
  
"Have, you seen Ed" " Yes, I think his already back to his normal self. Anyway I've got to go. Bye" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ED'S POV.  
  
Who the hell does Gaia think she is spouting all this crap to me about not being fearless anymore? She must think I'm totally stupid! But one thing does get me and that's the fact she didn't beat the crap out of those neo- nazi weirdoes. That's the part I really don't understand- Maybe Gaia was telling the truth, maybe just maybe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Gaia"  
  
It was Jake  
  
"Hey, Jake...erm wanna go to the park"  
  
"Gaia, have you gone absolutely loco?" Jake asked. "Earth to Gaia Ed was just slashed to bits there last night  
  
"Jake, don't you think I know?" Gaia snapped, "I just wanna go to the damn park"  
  
"Jeez, Gaia...Chill" Jake said. Put his arms around Gaia and lightly kissing her on the forehead. "I know Ed meant a lot to you..."  
  
Before Gaia knew it her mouth open to say, "Jake, I do love you"  
  
"I-love you too" 


	2. Hospital

The bell sounded for the beginning of school. Everyone filed into their classrooms. Silence soon filled the halls as the morning lessons began. Gaia soon came in through the double doors and into her first morning class which was French. Jake waved at her beckoning her to sit next to him. A small smile crept across Gaia's lips.  
  
"I'm glad you find being late so amusing" Miss Dopolus said  
  
"I'm ever so sorry but I do have better things to do than hang around a government funded school"  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"It is actually"  
  
"Do you really believe that you know everything about French?"  
  
"Mais, Oui Madame" Gaia replied in a thick French accent.  
  
The whole classed snickered with was laughter.  
  
"Get Out, Get Out, Get Out!"  
  
"Jeez, take a damn chill pill Miss....I'll be good....I promise"  
  
"Just...just hurry up and sit down...next to...Kai"  
  
"But I normally sit next to Jake!  
  
"Gaia, be a 'good' girl and do as you are told"  
  
The class erupted with laughter, once again.  
  
Gaia turned from the teacher and walked towards the empty seat that Ed used to occupy.  
  
"Hey" Gaia said  
  
"Oh, erm...hi"  
  
"Gaia, will you please translate the second paragraph on page 58" Miss Dopolus asked  
  
"I would love to, but the thing is I don't have my book"  
  
"What a surprise...Kai will you?'  
  
Kai tried in vain to translate the text whilst Gaia slipped into her little dream world.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Yuck this is disgusting" Ed grimaced  
  
"What would you like then" the candy stripper asked  
  
"Gaia...I mean a big juicy cheeseburger, chili fries and a huge vanilla milkshake that's what I want since you asked"  
  
"Well, I don't know who Gaia is but because you are really cute I can however go to Gray Pappyas and get you that greasy meal"  
  
"Thanks" Ed grinned  
  
The blonde candystriper turned on her heel and walked out the room, noisily shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Whoa! Boy was she hot sexy blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair and stunning legs. She kinda reminds me of someone...but I can't quite put my finger on it"  
  
"They always say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness"  
  
Ed looked up to see a man dressed in black from head to toe. His eyes were cold blue, his brow furrowed and his lips in a thin line"  
  
"Tom...Loki?" Es asked  
  
"Ed, you may be in grave danger...you must be careful in everything you do"  
  
Before Ed could say another word the man was gone.  
  
Back at school.  
  
"No, Ed please don't die Ed......I love you!"  
  
"Ms. Moore, will you wake up?"  
  
"Huh, what...erm, sorry"  
  
Gaia wiped the drool from her face and slowly turned her head to face Jake. He wasn't talking to her. The bell sounded for the end of the lesson.  
  
"Gaia can you please stay behind?" Everyone turned to look at her. Once everyone had filed out if the classroom the teacher began to talk. Gaia wasn't listening until she said:  
  
"Will you please take this to Ed. Everyone has signed it- well except you of course" Gaia took the card and looked at everyone get well messages and there was just one  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
Gaia got up and left the room. Jake was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Jake" Gaia said, standing on tip toe to reach his lips, but strangely Jake recoiled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, was it just me or did you say you loved Ed?"  
  
"Jake that was a dream......it meant nothing" Gaia lied.  
  
"Don't lie" Jake exploded Soon a huge crowd had circled round them.  
  
"I'm not lying and if you don't believe me then that's your problem"  
  
Gaia turned away from Jake and walked out of the school. Once out of the school she turned left, pounding her battered trainers on the New York tarmac. She walked into Krispy Kreme Doughnuts and ordered two dozen chocolate doughnuts the man behind the counter gave her a weird look. Gaia took her doughnuts to a table so she could sign Ed's card.  
  
"What the hell do I write?" Everyone's missing you Ed  
G$ x  
  
"Her next stop was the hospital- she went straight to the third floor. Ed wasn't in his room"  
  
"Nurse, where is Ed?"  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?"  
  
"His sister"  
  
"Oh okay his out of ICU second floor first room on your left"  
  
Gaia decided to take the stairs she was really pumped.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
Ed looked up and scowled. Gaia slowly opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Ed I...I just thought I drop these off"  
  
"Okay then bye"  
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
Gaia still stood there  
  
"Bye" Ed said again.  
  
"Ed what did I do please tell me"  
  
"Look, I didn't wanna talk about it"  
  
"Fine, I'll stay here till you do wanna talk about it" Ed let out an irritated  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine" Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Gaia still stood.  
  
"Ed, is this about Jake?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But, why"  
  
"Gaia, we were on a date and you ran home to make out with him"  
  
"I wasn't making out with him" Gaia said spitefully  
  
"I saw you hugging him" Ed exploded  
  
"As in goodbye, I mean could hug a neo Nazi skinhead don't mean I was making out with him"  
  
"Look, Gaia I know what I saw"  
  
"No, Ed you saw what you wanted to"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Ed you dumb arse. Sam was my past but you are my damn future and I love you loads and always..." Gaia slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What did you say" Ed asked grinning  
  
"You, heard. I said...."  
  
Suddenly three men dressed in black gagged and tied Gaia. She had never been so frightened in her life she was loving it!  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE. IF YOU WANT MORE THAT IS. 


	3. Maddness

Darkness was all she heard and all she felt they icy cold wind stung her face and she winced her was matted down to her porcelain face her skin felt icy cold, her green cargo pants were caked in mud and her new puma trainers had seen the end of their days. Gaia tried to call for Ed or for anyone- but no sound escaped her cold blue lips. She tried to move but found she was restrained to a cold metal chair, in the middle of the of the large room- the musky smell began to become unbearable- it reminded her of Ed's sweat socks.  
  
'Ed' she tried to shout but instead it came out in a raspy whisper. Nothing answered her but the whistle of the icy cold wind.  
  
Salty tears ran down Gaia's porcelain face. 'Ed' she called again. 'Please answer me' Gaia begged as she chocked on her tears.  
  
Yet again she had no answer yet she knew she wasn't alone she felt somebody else's presence in the room. A shiver ran up and down her spine, she was certain she wasn't alone.  
  
'Ed?' she questioned 'Anyone'  
  
'Hello, Gaia' Gaia knew that voice it was it was perky and preppy.  
  
_"Kai"_ As if to read her mind.  
  
'Yes, doll face you guessed it. It's me Kai, I hate you so much Ed is meant to be mine and you stole him from me and now you pay! WITH YOUR LIFE. And as for Ed babygirl lets just say his all tied up" Kai laughed the laughed that reminded her why she hated the FOHs so much, Gaia's pulse began to race, her heart began to thump uncontrollably, her palms began to sweat and her mouth became dry.  
  
'I have to get out' she kept on repeating to herself. Gaia saw a glint of sliver- it was Jake's Swiss army knife- why she had she hadn't a clue. She began to work furiously at the ropes that bound her so tight. Once free she ran out of the room and in to harsh bright hall way. Gaia remembered this place all to while. Then she heard that voice that she would probably never forget.  
  
"So you are _mad_ then?" Gaia turned to see Paris's smiling face.......she back in that nut house in Florida and with no way out. And with that the room became black and Gaia fell immediately to the floor. Fear can be so inconvenient.  
  
Hey, soz about the wait I took my constructive criticisms and added description. You know what you have to do read and review. It's as easy as A.B.C Till next time. 


	4. Cheap

Gaia was dressed from head to toe in pure white. She looked around the stale room, the bare room all there was a metal cot up against the far corner, the room was painted a stunning white and Gaia was temporally blinded by it. As if by coincidence she was sharing a room with Paris again.  
  
"Ow my head!" Gaia squealed  
  
"Finally, talk about melodrama!" Paris said  
  
Gaia looked up and scowled and she so badly wanted to smack her and wiped that smug smile of her smug face. The cell was really tiny her new closet was bigger Megan and helped her equip with sweaters, khakis, jeans, mini skirts and tank tops must of which were green as it brings out her intense eyes. The barred windows let in little light and the bright white emulsion made her sick and the metals cots they called beds made her skin crawl.  
  
"I need to get out"  
  
"Gaia we tried that last time and looks like they found a reason to put back in this nuthouse- so what you do, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Gaia screamed  
  
"Gee what's up with you?"  
  
"Look you know I'm not meant to be here- right?"  
  
"Sure I've heard it all before" Paris retorted throwing back her head and laughing melodramatically. "Besides you know the score Gaia- the only way out is through the orderly's locker room-"  
  
Paris stopped in mid-sentence as the metal door swung open and Kai stood there in all her anime likeness, her eyes shot daggers at Paris who squirmed under her smoldering look.  
  
"Gaia, the doctor will see you now" Kai said patronizingly.  
  
Gaia looked from Paris to Kai and then to the open door. She wanted to run so bad but her legs felt like great cement blocks.  
  
"K...Kai" she managed to stutter "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Gaia, I'm not doing anything" she smirked "I'm helping you, now come along"  
  
Against her better judgment she grudgingly obeyed. Once out of the room Kai dropped the sugar act and exerted a perfect round off kick to Gaia's skull. She fell to the floor. Fear took over her entire body. Sure enough all the orderlies were around her giving her a sedative that drifted her in to a lovely dream world. The last thing she saw was a flash of red and green socks.   
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Kai, why exactly are you doing this?" Ed asked  
  
"Because you love Gaia and not me Ed" Kai yelled. "What's the matter aren't I good enough for you?"  
  
"Kai" Ed said more than irritated "I really don't get you said we should just be friends"  
  
"Yeah by friends I meant friends that fool around" Kai said snakely running her hand up his inner thigh"  
  
And unfortunately for Ed he was restrained to a metal chair. Ed looked at her with complete disgust!  
  
"Kai where's Gaia"  
  
Kai's blood boiled over and she exploded you could see the cold blooded hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Screw you and your precious bitch" screamed Kai "And FYI the fucking bitch is going to die! Unless you comply with my wishes" And with that she was gone.  
  
"Well there's no way I'm sleeping with that psycho freak and there's no way Gaia's going to die either, that'll be over my dead body-quite literally if it means Gaia can live" Ed thought  
  
Meanwhile back in New York in Jake "I have a hot body cause I'm Italian" Montone's appartment.  
  
"Gaia, Look I'm really sorry about earlier, but I'm a guy and guys get...guys get...guys get jealous- Gaia don't you understand how much you mean to me- your something special and I'm gonna have to live the fact that Ed is always gonna be apart of your life. Gaia I knew your there, c'mon it 1 in the morning where are you? Please don't be- Jake was really tired so he sulked off to bed with Gaia on the mind...........   
  
Jake's POV  
  
I called her again and I know you are not meant to that but nobody picked up It's five am and I'm standing outside her appartment Knocking and calling her name The neighbors have started to complain I've got to go or they'll gonna call the police- I don't move Instead I pick the lock I see a blonde girl but it's not Gaia its Tatiana!   
  
Ed's POV  
  
Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT  
  
What the hell am I gonna do Must red-blooded Americans would love to be tied up and SEDUCED But Kai's a fucking psycho I can't let Gaia die she is- I mean was- I mean is- oh screw it "As long a my heart is still beating I'll always love Gaia Moore" that and end The still haven't found that damn cure for gaibeties. Till then I'm love sick O Shit I just missed the Real World Kai's POV  
  
Roses are red violets are blue Sugar is sweet and ED is to

If he can't be mine I'll have to decline all the other girls in line

Cause Ed and me Are just meant to be  
  
And if Ed can't see that Gaia dies...........or maybe I'll become just like her  
  
Please Review


End file.
